Oneshot: FMLYHM
by Flaremaiden
Summary: 'Menelaahnya hanya akan membuatmu menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk berdebat, mengurai setiap kalimat menjadi kata, lalu terburai satu demi satu menjadi kepingan huruf tanpa arti.' AUish. Oneshot. BlackIce. No flame, proceed with caution.


"_Jika kau mencintai seseorang, kau harus menerima keseluruhan dirinya bukan?_

_Mencintai dirinya apa adanya. _

_Aku pernah membacanya di suatu tempat._

_Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku tidak setuju sekalipun itu terdengar bijak dan benar._

_Aku tidak bisa mencintainya apa adanya. _

_Sebuah hubungan seperti ini bukan gayaku. _

_Aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa aku terjebak dalam situasi ini._

_Singkat kata, apa yang ingin kukatakan ini adalah: _

_ini bukan apa – apa selain lolucon semesta, ha – ha, lucu sekali, jadi bolehkah aku pergi sekarang?"_

_**-**_**translated loosely from 'Grow A Day Older" with minor changing; taken from Dewi Lestari's Rectoverso.**

.

.

* * *

A **Rise Of The Guardians **fanfiction

**"FMLYHM"**

by Flaremaiden a.k.a Mizuno Hikaru

**Diclaimer:**

Rise Of The Guardians belongs to Dreamworks and William Joyce

**Special Note**:

It's inspired from Seether's "Fuck Me Like You Hate Me"

Play the song in the background, put it on endless loop for the perfect ost.

I couldn't put the link since FFN forbid links, but youtube got the songs.

**Warning:**

BlackIce. Proceed with caution. You have been warned.

* * *

.

.

Semuanya kontradiksi.

Semua.

Jack Frost bertanya – tanya pada dirinya sendiri apakah hal – hal yang begitu bertolak belakang bisa menyatu dengan sempurna seperti kedua sisi mata koin. Mungkin seperti symbol yin dan yang; dua hal yang berbeda namun saling mengisi. Feminim dan maskulin, gelap dan terang, negatif dan positif. Berbeda, namun seimbang dan saling tarik – menarik.

Bukankah mata kutub yang sama akan saling menolak?

Hal – hal yang terlalu mirip kadang tidak bisa menjadi satu; mereka seperti dua garis linear serupa yang terus memanjang, identik, namun tidak akan pernah saling menyilang.

Sama seperti hati dan otak.

Atau logika dan imajinasi.

Menelaahnya hanya akan membuatmu menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk berdebat, mengurai setiap kalimat menjadi kata, lalu terburai satu demi satu menjadi kepingan huruf tanpa arti.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Jack?" Suara itu mengema di telinganya, terdengar puas diri dan simpatik. Hah, simpatik? Jack membuka matanya dan tertawa sinis. Sang pangeran kegelapan yang menguasai mimpi buruk dan rasa gelisah takkan pernah menunjukkan rasa simpatik yang sebenarnya. Cengkraman kasar di tengkuknya adalah fakta tak terbantahkan. Jack menatap manik perak keemasan yang memantulkan bayangannya itu dan menjawab singkat, "Kau."

Jawaban itu tidak terduga, namun jujur. Pitch terkekeh.

"Jangan mencoba untuk bersikap manis, Jack. Kita sama – sama tahu bahwa hal seperti itu tidak ada gunanya."

"Manis?" Jack balas mencengkram bahu Pitch, "Jangan buat aku tertawa."

Pitch meraihnya dan mendaratkan kecupan di bibirnya. Bukan, bukan kecupan yang diwarnai warna mawar ataupun manis seperti gulali. Kecupan itu keras, mendominasi; seperti pernyataan perang. Jack mengerang dan menarik Pitch lebih dekat. Jemarinya menjelajahi garis rahang dan pangkal leher Pitch, membalas gigitan dengan gigitan, setiap desah dan caci bercampur menjadi kesatuan tanpa sekat.

Jack menyerahkan dirinya perlahan, membiarkan pikirannya berkelana. Dia tidak ingin menyimpan kenangan apa pun selain sensasi keberadaan nyata yang diperolehnya dari musuh besarnya.

Mungkin mereka berbeda, tapi tidak terlalu berbeda. Mereka sama – sama mencari kelugasan atas keberadaan mereka. Mereka selalu ada, namun kasat mata, tidak dianggap. Dan mereka muak akan hal itu. Mereka menyimpan pahit yang sama, yang tertakar pas setelah tempaan waktu dan ratusan, ribuan rasa kecewa.

Mungkin hubungan mereka seperti cokelat. Karena cokelat yang sempurna adalah cokelat manis pahit, yang tentu saja tidak terlalu manis, juga tidak terlampau pahit. Pahit yang dominan hanya akan merusak semua kesenangan yang ada. Hubungan mereka lebih seperti dark chocolate, yang bisa dimakan sekaligus tanpa meledak dalam letupan euphoria.

Mereka berdua adalah dua sosok berbeda yang sama – sama mencari pengakuan akan keberadaan mereka.

Mungkin itu juga penyebab apa yang keluar dari mulutnya bertransformasi menjadi paradoks dengan reaksi tubuhnya. Jack menggeram, menyebutkan sederetan sumpah serapah yang tidak pantas keluar dari mulut seorang guardian; namun tubuhnya menggeliat jujur.

Dengan Pitch, Jack tidak perlu menata kata – katanya. Dia tahu sosok di hadapannya takkan ambil peduli. Apa pun yang terjadi di antara mereka selain kontak fisik, hanya akan menjadi fantamorgana yang luruh setelah waktunya usai.

"Panggil namaku, Jack" Seringai di hadapannya ganas bagaikan taring serigala, dan Jack menyahut cepat, "Takkan pernah. Mimpi sajalah"

"Keras kepala…"Sang pangeran mimpi buruk berdecak, namun tidak tampak marah. Dalam hati Jack mencoba menerka apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Pitch-ekspresi wajah Pitch tidak banyak menceritakan isi hatinya.

Di luar dugaan, kulit Pitch terasa hangat di bawah telapak tangannya. "Cukup dengan semua basa – basi, boy" Pitch mendorongnya jatuh, menelikung sebelah lengannya dan mulai merobek sweater bermotif snowflake yang dikenakan Jack. Bunyi kain dirobek terdengar panjang membelah malam. "Aku selalu suka dengan kulitmu, Jack. Begitu menggoda, begitu putih, begitu tak tercela seperti porselen," Pitch membisikkan kata – kata dengan racun terkandung di dalamnya, "Menurutmu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Man In Moon tentang hal ini…?"

"Jangan bawa – bawa Man In Moon," Jack mendesis. Dia mencengkram jubah Pitch dan merenggut jubah itu dalam satu sentakan. Pelan dia menyusuri kancing demi kancing yang berderet di baliknya, "Lain kali bisakah kau menggunakan sesuatu yang tidak berkancing? Setidaknya, tidak sebanyak ini…?"

Pitch terkekeh. Dia melepaskan kemejanya dengan gerakan cepat dan mulai melonggarkan ikatan di pinggangnya. Pitch meraih sebelah lengan Jack yang bebas dan menekankan kejantanannya di telapak tangan sang winter spirit. Bahkan dari balik helaian kain yang membatasi keduanya, Jack dapat merasakan denyut liar yang perlahan memberontak keras dan liat tumbuh di bawah telapak tangannya.

"Persis seperti yang kau suka, eh?" Nada suara Pitch rendah dan menghina. Dalam sekali sentak dia menarik celana yang dikenakan oleh Jack. Sang winter spirit berusaha mengatupkan kedua pahanya, namun sang pangeran kegelapan menahannya dan memaksanya merenggakan kedua pahanya—memberikan pemandangan fantastis yang tersaji di hadapannya.

Jack mengerang. Tindakan Pitch selalu menyinggung harga dirinya, namun anehnya dia menikmati itu semua. Rasa malu karena membiarkan dirinya terjajah memberikan sensasi aneh yang berputar – putar dalam dirinya, mengalir deras ke bagian selatan tubuhnya. Tanpa sadar, Jack mulai gemetar. Bukan jenis gemetar karena takut, melainkan gemetar karena antusiasme untuk menanti tindakan berikutnya.

Pitch menangkup ereksi Jack dan mulai meremasnya pelan. Jack mengejang sejenak, mengigit bibirnya, mencoba menahan desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ini bukan kali pertama, tapi setiap sentuhan Pitch memberikan sensasi baru yang membanjirinya seperti elektron. Puas dengan reaksi Jack, Pitch sengaja berlama – lama. Dia menjaga temponya pelan dan menyiksa, menikmati setiap inchi dari kulit sang guardian of fun dengan mulut dan giginya.

"Hen…ti..kan…"

Pitch menggosokan ereksinya ke ereksi Jack. "Kau yakin dengan permintaanmu, Jack?" Pitch menekan ujung ereksi Jack, "Tubuhmu setidaknya jujur. Lihat, milikmu menengang begitu keras dalam genggamanku. Sebenarnya kau selalu menyukainya kan?"

Rasanya seperti dibenamkan dalam - dalam ke amukan badai serotonin*.Insting primitif keduanya mencampakkan apa pun yang berbau logis dan merengguk naluri mereka dalam – dalam. _Lebih, lebih. Lagi. Ini tidak cukup. Belum. Masih belum. LAGI. LAGI!_

"Ngh… Ah!" Desahan itu spontan tercetus dari bibir sang winter spirit. Pitch mengulang pola – pola abstrak di kulit perut Jack, lidahnya merayap naik; terencana, namun asing. Kedua titik merah muda itu menengang keras di puncak dada Jack, dan Pitch mengulumnya tanpa ampun—jemarinya sibuk menekan, menarik dan meremas kembaran titik mungil itu.

"Panggil namaku, boy" Pitch mengulangi perintahnya, dan Jack menggeleng kuat – kuat, "Tidak…!"

"Oh ya…?" Seringai itu muncul lagi, dan Pitch mengendus titik nadi di leher Jack. Aroma es dan kayu tercampur manis di sana, menunggu untuk dinikmati. Pitch menekankan bibirnya dan menghisap dengan suara keras; meninggalkan jejak tanda – tanda kemerahan yang kontras dengan kulit putih di bawah tindihannya.

"Kau tahu, aku lelah berpura – pura bahwa moment ini adalah paksaan satu arah," Jack mengulurkan lengannya dan melingkarkannya di sekeliling leher Pitch, "Sudah berapa kali kita melakukan ini, eh? Kita berdua sudah lepas dari hitung – hitungan seperti ini. Masih perlukah aku memanggil namamu? Atau kau begitu menginginkannya untuk memuaskan egomu?"

"Lidahmu tajam seperti biasa," Tanpa memutuskan kontak mata, Pitch meraih kaki Jack dan menjilat ujung jarinya. Jack mendesah pelan. Sang boogeyman mengulum jemari kakinya, memujanya dengan lidah dan giginya; jemari tak henti – hentinya mengelus sisi sebelah dalam paha sang winter spirit—memberikan stimulasi rangsangan yang membuat puncak ereksi Jack basah dan berdenyut sensitif.

"Aaahh..!" Tubuh Jack menggeliat saat Pitch meniupkan angin dingin di sana, cecerannya menetes jatuh mengotori permukaan tanah tempat mereka bergumul. Di atas sana langit gelap dengan awan tebal bergulung – gulung. Bulan tidak tampak, dan sebuah pertanyaan terbersit dalam benak Jack. _Apakah dia tahu…?_

"Hei!" Pitch menyergah kasar, "Kau yang bilang untuk tidak menyebut – nyebut Man In Moon. Sekarang jangan bertingkah menyebalkan dengan memikirkannya pada saat seperti ini. Aku—" Pitch menekankan setiap silabel dalam kalimatnya, "Aku yang ada di sini. Aku yang ada di hadapanmu saat ini. Dan—" Dengan nada geraman rendah dia melanjutkan, "Jangan pikirkan orang lain saat ini. Cukup pusatkan perhatianmu… padaku seorang."

Nadanya mendesak, posesif, meledak – ledak dalam keegoisan seorang anak kecil. Dengan kasar Pitch menjilat ujung ereksi Jack, menghisapnya kuat – kuat dan mencicipi rasa manis dari nectar yang tak henti – hentinya mengalir itu. Kejantanan Jack berdenyut, berdiri tegak tanpa perlu disangga. Ujungnya yang kemerahan telah muncul sempurna setelah kulit pada area itu tertarik ke bawah. Jack menjilat bibirnya, "Jangan berhenti…"

Pitch menarik lengan Jack dan menahannya di atas kepalanya. Kedua kaki Jack memeluk panggul musuhnya secara naluriah, dan Pitch mengulurkan jemarinya ke mulut Jack. "Hisap ini"

Manik kehijauan itu menatap Pitch, senyum nakal menghiasi wajahnya sebelum membuka bibirnya dan menerima kedua jemari sang pangeran mimpi buruk dengan sukarela. Jack menggeliat saat jari – jari itu mengelus permukaan lidahnya, menggelitik langit – langit lidahnya, menggodanya pelan.

"Hei… cukup. Jangan menggodaku seperti itu," Jack melepaskan kulumannya dan memprotes. Setitik liur menetes jatuh dari sudut bibirnya. Pitch membungkamnya dengan cumbuan yang panjang dan liar, jemarinya yang berlumur liur Jack merayap turun dan menemukan tekstur liat dari jalur masuknya.

"Ingat pengalaman pertamamu, Jack…?" Pitch menekan jarinya masuk melalui pembukaan sempit itu, "Kau menangis waktu itu, ya kan?" Jemari kedua menyusul masuk dan Pitch mulai mempersiapkan Jack; kedua jarinya bergerak keluar masuk dengan cepat. "Kau menjerit waktu aku memasukkan bahkan hanya satu jari. Aku menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk membuatmu terbiasa, namun kau masih berdarah waktu aku mendorong masuk. Tapi aku ingat setiap erangan dan desahanmu. Wajahmu menunjukkan kau begitu menikmatinya, eh Jack?"

"Aku tidak— Aaahh…!"

"Dan lihat dirimu sekarang," Pitch mempercepat temponya dan menyusupkan jari ketiga, "Kau masih begitu sempit, bahkan setelah kita melakukannya berkali – kali. Tapi tubuhmu ingat. Tubuhmu kenal dengan sentuhanku, dan dengan cepat menyesuaikan diri. Lihat…?" Jack melolong saat Pitch mempercepat gerakan keluar masuknya, menyentuh titik pusat kenikmatannya dalam setiap gerakan-membuatnya hampir mencapai klimaks, sebelum tiba – tiba menarik jemarinya keluar dan berhenti sama sekali untuk menonton hasil penyiksaannya.

Lubang kecil kemerahan itu gemetar, megap – megap menanti sentuhan. Nafas Jack memburu. Tubuhnya terasa panas, seperti terbakar. "Pitch…!" Penuh harap dia akhirnya memanggil nama sang boogeyman, "…lanjutkan"

"Oh, aku tidak mendengarmu, snowflake. Apa tadi katamu…?"

"…la… lanjutkan, Pitch…" Suara Jack bergetar, "Pitch… Pitch Black… tolong… puaskan aku…"

Sabda telah dititahkan, dan Pitch tertawa penuh kemenangan. "Beri tahu aku, snowflake," Pitch menempelkan ujung ereksinya ke lubang kecil itu, menggosok – gosokkannya perlahan, "Dengan cara apa aku harus memuaskanmu…?"

Otak sang winter spirit terasa kosong. Naluri dasarnya mengambil alih sementara seluruh akal sehatnya tercampakkan jauh – jauh, "Ma… masukan, Pitch… Tolong masuki aku… Nghh…!" Otot – otot kecil di sekeliling lubangnya berkontraksi hebat, menanti tindakan selanjutnya dari sang pangeran kegelapan. Tubuh Jack mengelepar gelisah; kedua lengannya menarik Pitch mendekat, mencengkram bahu musuhnya itu erat sementara kedua kakinya melingkari pinggang Pitch.

"Sudah tidak sabar, eh…?" Pitch memberinya ciuman yang dalam; lidah keduanya menari dalam tempo yang erotis. Jack mengangkat dan menggerakan panggulnya, menggesekkan ujung jalur masuknya ke ujung kejantanan Pitch yang mulai membasah. "Cepat…!" Desaknya setengah menuntut.

Pitch mencengkeram panggul Jack dan mendorong ereksinya masuk dalam sekali sentak. Jack mengeluarkan lolongan yang terdengar seperti campuran erangan dan desahan; wajahnya menunjukkan rasa puas untuk sesaat. Pitch menekan tubuh pasangannya dan mendesakkan ereksinya masuk lebih dalam; nafasnya berpacu menjadi satu dengan tarikan nafas Jack yang terputus – putus.

Agaknya tubuh mereka memang cocok. Setiap lekuk keduanya menyatu tanpa banyak penyesuaian, dan Pitch menggeram rendah ketika dinding otot di sekeliling kejantanannya itu menstimulasinya dengan ketat; begitu rakus menerimanya, seolah hari esok takkan pernah datang.

"Haaahhh…" Jack mengeluarkan desahan putus – putus, "Bergeraklah Pitch. Pu… puaskan aku…"

Apa yang ada di antara mereka tidak pernah manis. Tidak pernah ada kelembutan. Tidak ada janji yang diucap. Yang ada hanya sepaket keringat, mani, aroma musk, ceceran darah dan perasaan diakui. Keduanya berpacu untuk pengakuan yang sama; bahwa mereka hidup—bahwa mereka nyata dan ada.

Jemari Pitch mencengkram kedua lengan Jack kuat – kuat; kukunya menusuk permukaan kulit Jack, menimbulkan luka – luka di sana. Namun seperti kesetanan Jack tidak ambil pusing. Apa yang dirasakannya terlalu jauh dari sekedar luka perih; sensasi familiar itu berputar – putar di dalam dirinya, meletup dalam hasrat dan gairah setiap kali Pitch mendesak keluar masuk dari tubuhnya.

"Lagiii…!" Pintanya setengah putus asa. Sang pangeran mimpi buruk mempercepat temponya, menyetubuhi Jack dengan lebih kasar, lebih liar. Nafas Jack tercekat ketika sensasi itu bergulung naik, begitu intens, menguasai kesadarannya.

"Belum!" Sang boogeyman menahan pangkal ereksi Jack, "Masih belum, snowflake…"

"Ngghhh… Pitchh…! Teruskan… nghh… aah.. aaahh.. Nggh!" Ceracauan kacau mulai keluar dari bibir Jack. Dia sudah begitu dekat dengan klimaks. Seluruh sarafnya berteriak meminta pelepasan, membuatnya serasa lumpuh dalam deru kenikmatan yang menerpanya kencang seperti ombak.

Pitch mendesaknya lebih kuat. Nafas mereka berdua memburu. Tetesan keringat membanjiri tubuh mereka, dan Jack merasakan puncaknya semakin dekat. Dia selalu mengira sudah mencapai ujung ketika Pitch membawanya naik lebih tinggi. "Pitch…!" Jack memanggil nama musuhnya, kedua lengannya memeluk erat sang boogeyman, "Pitch…! Aaah… Nghhh!"

Lagi. Lagi. Sensasi klimaks itu terus membuncah naik. Secara naluriah Jack melengkungkan punggungnya; kedua kakinya terasa lemas dari terpaan sensasi yang membanjirinya seperti topan. Pitch meraih kedua kaki Jack dan meletakkannya di bahunya, lalu bergerak menggesek lebih kasar lagi.

Rasanya panas terbakar, namun sekaligus melumpuhkan. Jack meneriakkan nama Pitch ketika seluruh tubuhnya menggeletar dalam orgasme; warna putih pekat menutupi pandangannya. Maninya menyembur keluar tanpa sekalipun Pitch menyentuh lagi ereksinya, mengotori perut dan dadanya dengan ceceran pekat sewarna susu. Selang satu detik, dinding ototnya yang mencengkeram kejantanan Pitch berkontraksi kuat, memancing pelepasan dari sang pangeran kegelapan. Dalam geraman panjang, sang boogeyman mengeluarkan maninya di dalam tubuh Jack; dan perlahan rebah di atas tubuh sang winter spirit. Jack memeluk bahu Pitch erat, dan kesadarannya mulai memudar.

Ketika perlahan Jack Frost membuka matanya, dia tinggal seorang diri. Pitch sudah tidak berada di sisinya, namun rumput di sampingnya masih terasa hangat. Pitch belum lama pergi. Setengah tertawa Jack memeluk jubah Pitch yang menyelimuti tubuh telanjangnya.

"Lain kali, jangan robek pakaianku… bodoh" Jack meringis, mencoba mengenakan jubah yang kebesaran itu. Aroma musk dan unsur hara tanah menguar lembut, dan Jack menghirupnya dalam – dalam. Aroma Pitch.

Meraih tongkatnya, Jack mencoba berdiri—sial, Pitch agak kelewatan kali ini. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa ngilu akibat aktivitas mereka. Belum lagi tetes mani yang menitik jatuh dan mengalir turun saat dia menegakkan tubuh. Jack berdecak kesal, "Lain kali, kusuruh dia yang membersihkan ini semua…"

Sang winter spirit mengangkat wajahnya. Di langit, bulan bersinar benderang; awan – awan telah berlalu pergi sedari tadi. "Apa pedulimu, Man In Moon?," Jack berbisik, "Kau tidak pernah ada untukku. Dialah yang selalu ada sewaktu aku butuh pengakuan. Ironis bukan? Sang boogeyman dan seorang guardian…"

Lanjutnya lagi dengan nada tercekat, "Aku dan dirinya bukan sahabat, bukan kekasih. Kami berdua hanyalah musuh yang saling melakukan gencatan senjata, untuk saling menjilat luka. Kami berdua hanya saling mencari pembuktian atas keberadaan kami, apa pun … aku dan dirinya tidak terlalu berbeda. Hanya itu…"

Dua sisi pada keping logam. Mirip, tapi berbeda. Berseberangan, namun saling menempel. Saling mengisi. Dan bersama, mereka memperoleh pernyataan yang mereka cari.

"…dan itu, sudah lebih dari cukup."

.

.

* * *

_***serotonin: **__5-hydroxytryptamine (5-HT) dengan rumus kimia__N__2__OC__10__H__12 __merupakan neurotransmitter monoamina yang banyak berperan dalam system syaraf manusia. Serotonin merupakan kontributor yang baik sebagai penghantar perasaan bahagia, dan merupakan salah satu stimulus yang aktif dalam reproduksi jantan—memberi naluri untuk berpasangan dan memberi perlindungan (dan penyediaan bahan makanan) untuk pasangannya. CMIIW. Boleh ditanya ke Mbah Google untuk keterangan lebih lanjut :p_

* * *

.

.

Gw mati. *gali tanah lalu ngubur diri*

My gosh, what have I doneeeeeeeeee... /OTL

.

Jadi, nulis adegan beginian pake bahasa Indo... rasanya gimana banget /ming

Mulanya dari celetukan gw ke Chima. Terus gw janji mo bikin BlackIce. Karena PWPish, gw khusus nyediain waktu di tanggal merah biar fokus.

Hasilnya: Gw ngetik, bolak - balik maen SIMS3, haha-hihi di FB, bobo - bobo siang, baca mangascan, nonton ulang Ookami movie, ngabisin kaastangels, trus ngeladenin maen mini pomerian adek gw yang lagi manja - manjanya secara si empunya maen keluar rumah hampir seharian. Lalu gw masih gundah gulana. Lalu nerusin ngetik sambil sibuk sensor sana sini. Gw sukses ngebuang satu adegan anilingus yang gw nggak sanggup nulis kalo nggak pake bahasa Inggris, tapi untungnya berhasil nemu padanan kata yang nggak kacau - kacau amat buat sisanya.

Sumpah rasanya nista /kayang

.

This fic is dedicated to Chima... sama Nekophy.

Sesuai ngolar - ngidul di FB, moga - moga gw nggak ngerusak adek orang... tapi secara emang pecinta Pitch, nikmatilah fic ini say :p

.

For others, if you don't like it, simply close the tab. Leave me with peace.

I have put my warning.

If you've crossed the limit, then you reap what you sow.

So be nice and no flame.

.

Monggo RnR? :p


End file.
